Mon réchauffement climatique
by Smokingjay
Summary: Les minutes avancent, il fait de plus en plus chaud. La Terre s'approche de plus en plus du soleil, comme moi je m'approche de plus en plus d'elle. Lemons. Première fic'. Attention spoilers du deuxième et troisième tome.


La lumière est aveuglante. Mes yeux ont du mal à s'y habituer. Je suis allongée sur un lit en métal. Froid. Sans confort. Presque nue, il ne me reste que mes sous-vêtements, et le contact avec le concept métallique m'est insupportable. Des câbles de couleur sombre s'éparpillent sur mon corps, reliés par une machine. Un électrocardiographe émet une note réguliere à chaque battement de coeur. Je hais ce bruit. Le même que j'ai eu à entendre tout le long de mon séjour chez les toubibs quand ils soignaient mes plaies, après ma victoire aux Jeux.

Je tente de me lever. Ma tête s'alourdit, ma vision se trouble, tout mon organisme bascule en arrière, mon crâne se fracassant légèrement à la dure surface métallique. Perte de connaissance en guise de punition.

Cette fois, j'essaierai de rester prudente. J'examine les environs. La pièce est complètement déserte, sans compter les quelques instruments de torture positionnés çà et là sur la moquette, les deux fenêtres géantes surplombant les parois, dont une exactement à côté de moi, et une porte banale en bois, accessible au monde, fragile au coup de pied de qui voudrait se sauver d'un tel endroit. Je suis au Capitole.

Je perçois de monstrueux cris au travers des murs. Ces hurlements déchirent la pénible atmosphère qui se tenait plus tôt ici. Les rugissements cessent puis recommencent. Et ainsi de suite. Ils se prolongent jusque dans la nuit. Je ne peux même pas repérer les étoiles dans la vitre, la pollution s'étant propagée dans le ciel il y a de cela des siècles, créant des nuages de l'impureté des hommes.

Une prairie s'étend à perte de vue à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Luisante dans la nuit, verte et propre, deux fleurs par-ci, deux arbres par-là, je serais même prête à me demander si ce n'est pas du faux gazon, tellement c'est parfait.

Après de veines tentatives à vouloir me relever, je parviens, non sans difficultés, à faire tenir mes jambes droites, mes mains appuyées sur le lit, de manière à ne pas perdre équilibre. Je reste debout pendant toute la nuit, à ne rien faire. Je me décide enfin à arracher les fils accrochés à mon enveloppe corporelle et avancer ; je manque de tomber. Alors je préfère me recoucher.

Il doit être midi à mon troisième réveil, car le soleil est perché haut dans la voûte céleste. La porte dite fragile s'ouvre sur un homme âgé, de cheveux et barbe blancs comme neige, dont le parfum infecte l'air que nous respirons. Ce genre d'odeur écoeurante qui ne demande qu'à vous faire rendre votre déjeuner. Un mélange de roses et de sang frais. L'horrible odeur s'empare de mes pauvres narines. Je dois m'efforcer de ne pas vomir. Il s'approche à petits pas, comme s'il cherchait à éviter des pièges capables de se déclencher à chaque enjambée parcourue sur le sol.

Une visite de Snow en personne, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Il s'assied au bord du lit et engage la conversation, après ce qui m'a parut des heures.

- Bonjour, Johanna Mason.

Les mots ne se forcent à sortir de ma bouche. Ils s'éternisent à longueur de minute dans ma gorge. Je suis incapable de répondre à notre cher président. Je me sens vulnérable, ce que je déteste paraître, depuis mes derniers Jeux. Un sentiment désagréable, qui, je pensais, ne se reproduirait plus. Cet instant que j'abomine, comme quand il faut parler à l'école, en présence de nos camarades, que nous bafouillons par peur que l'on se moque de nous si nous prononçons une phrase de travers.

Il remarque bien vite mon silence, son air satisfait ne me surprend pas.

- Oh, oui, pardon. J'ai failli oublier que tu ne pouvais prononcer mot, ces pauvres médecins ne savaient que faire pour calmer tes agitations, alors ils t'ont injecté une petite drogue qui t'empêchera de parler. Les effets se dissiperont dans peu de temps, ne t'en inquiète pas. Que dirais-tu d'un peu d'eau ?

J'agonise sous cette question. Je meurs de soif depuis mon premier réveil. J'aimerais pouvoir affirmer par la positive, mais... rien. Aucun son ne parvient à sortir. Je hoche la tête en seule réponse, ce qu'il simule ne pas voir, ses yeux rivés sur les surfaces blanches.

- Je prends ça pour un non. Dis-moi au moins si tu veux une couverture.

Il s'amuse avec moi. C'est de cette façon qu'il désire me torturer ? Je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Il en est hors de question. Je dois rester forte. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ne dois pas flancher, tout abandonner.

- Ne fais pas la difficile. Je sais que tu mourrais pour mes propositions.

Un sourire sinistre se forme sur son visage sans rides. Enfin, sinistre est un bien piètre mot. Il est bien plus menaçant que ça.

- J'aimerais que tu répondes franchement à une question qui me taraude depuis tout à l'heure : qu'en est-il de ton amie Katniss ?

Mon coeur fait un bond sur lui-même à l'énonciation de son nom. C'est à cause d'elle si je suis là. Si nous sommes là, moi et l'homme au rugissement impérial. Tous nos malheurs sont le produit de son égoïsme. Qu'elle aille brûler en enfer et qu'elle emporte son âme avec, c'est la seule chose que je lui souhaite en ce moment.

- Je suis au courant du petit complot qu'il y a entre les tributs, et il faut avouer que l'idée de Volt m'a surpris. Je ne serai pas contre la décapitation de ce vieil homme. Il ne nous est d'aucune utilité. D'autant plus qu'au contraire, il représente une grande menace pour notre petite ville. Tu sais, le Capitole.

La capitale repoussante de Panem ? Oui, je le sais. Si Beetee est prisonnier des griffes de Snow, il aura la chance de connaître une fin rapide. C'est ce que j'espère pour lui. Je m'interroge encore sur qui d'autre que moi a été séquestré par le gouvernant du pays. Et surtout ces cris. De qui pouvaient-ils bien provenir ? De Peeta ? Je doute qu'il soit retenu en otage, il doit être en train de bécoter avec la sorcière. Malgré sa gentillesse, je le hais. Tout comme Katniss.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis juste jalouse de la relation qu'ils peuvent entretenir, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de vivre d'aussi beaux moments. Et mes derniers instants heureux se passaient avant mes Jeux. Après la mort de ma famille, je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et c'est le cas de le dire.

Finnick doit être le déplorable élu. C'est le seul jeune homme encore en vie faisant partie de mes connaissances. Mais ça pourrait aussi être le faux cousin de l'égocentrique et répugnante fille du feu. Gale. Capturé pour horrifier la pauvre fille et l'obliger à se rendre par la suite. Le métal glacé me fait revenir à la réalité. Il poursuit son petit discours.

- Mais pas autant que le geai moqueur. Elle est la plus dangereuse à nos yeux. Oui, et je pourrais te relâcher en te fixant un petit objectif pour la route. Si tu me promets de ne pas échouer ou t'enfuir.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et tends les oreilles, je veux savoir quelle est la condition pour être libre à nouveau. Je ne survivrai pas bien longtemps ici. Je suis claustrophobe. Enfin, je crois.

- Tu m'as l'air bien impatiente, je me trompe ? Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas réjouissant du tout.

Il me laisse quelques secondes pour que je puisse réflexionner. Je n'en ai rien à faire que ce ne soit pas réjouissant, comme il le dit. Je veux sortir d'ici, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour. Il cherche une pointe d'hésitation de ma part. Il n'y voit que de la détermination.

- Tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière. Tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui t'attend.

Non, et peu m'importe. Continuez donc.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Tu ne peux plus refuser l'ordre à présent. Si tu le fais, nous serons contraints de te torturer, et tu as entendu des cris provenant de l'autre salle. Pauvre Mellark, lui qui était si gentil, si attentioné avec notre public.

Peeta. C'était donc lui. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je regarde les gens d'un oeil mauvais ? Je le maudissais intérieurement et pendant ce temps, lui souffrait. Fine imbécile, suis-je, et le resterai-je.

- Ramène-moi Katniss Everdeen vivante. Oui, vivante, car je veux la tuer de mes propres mains.

- Non, je l'aime.

Voilà que les effets du médicament ont pris fin.


End file.
